Eiko Magami
Summary A-ko (A子?) or Eiko Magami (摩神 英子, Magami Eiko?) is a 16-year-old red-haired, sailor-suited teenage girl who seems to be near invulnerable with superhuman speed and strength, is the heroine of the series and lives in Graviton City, Japan. A-ko is usually very friendly, cute, cheerful, and polite. She tries to lead a normal life despite abilities, and spends a lot of time on clothes, a part-time job and romance in the sequels. However, she does have a fiery temper and is very dangerous when angered. She has a large appetite and a tendency to oversleep on school days. Her constant friend is C-ko Kotobuki, whom she has known since kindergarten. Although A-ko can sometimes be frustrated with her, she truly loves C-ko. Both are transfer students to Graviton High, but wear their former school's sailor-style uniform for most of the film. Voiced by: Miki Itō (Japanese), Teryl Rothery (English) and Stacey Gregg (first movie only) Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Eiko "A-ko" Magami Origin: Project A-ko Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Amazon/Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: |-|Limiter on= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Invulnerability, Master Swordsmanship, Hand-to-hand combat, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Vacuum Adaptation), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 9; the soul exists in the domain of a God that transcends mere universesA-Ko The VS - Blue Side), likely Regeneration (Mid-Low) with possibly other Kryptonian and Amazonian abilities, Resistance to radiation and tear gas |-|Limiter off= Same as before, Shockwave Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought with B-ko who's not incapable of ruffing her upProject A-ko) | At least City level (Far stronger than before, leveled a huge part of Napolipolita's ship by accident, who's hull can withstand numerous heavy duty nuclear missile explosions) Speed: Hypersonic (Leapt from missile to missile in midair, a camera couldn't catch her movement and had to increase shutter speed to 1/1000 sec), Relativistic short burst reactions (Reacted to several laser beams) | Massively Hypersonic in movement, Relativistic short burst reactions Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling (Should be superior to Hikari Daitokuji) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Small City Class (Kicked B-ko down the hall into a wall) | At least City Class (Cinderella Rhapsody A-ko punch was casually around 8.2 megatonsProject A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody) Durability: Small City level (Should be superior to Hikari Daitokuji and able to take hits from B-ko) | At least City level, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to her VS universe's self who withstood a metropolis destroying explosion seen from space) Stamina: Vastly superhuman | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword | Likely hundreds of metres with shockwaves Standard Equipment: * A-ko's Sailor Suit: The sailor suit was the most powerful battle uniform, that A-ko use to wear, as her most iconic outfit. It consists of a white middy blouse with a sailor collar, red scarf, black armbands, blue pleated skirt, knee-high white socks and a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes. ** Wrist bands: A-ko wears a wrist band on each wrist, which actually regulates her strength and acts as power limiters. When she removes them, she can’t control her own power, with destructive results. She can also use them to deflect bullets. ** Bon bons: A-ko wears cute bon bons on each socks that keep her power in check. Made of uranium and heavier than her arm bands. : Optional Equipment: * "A-ko Tank Cannon": A tank cannon from the military. A-ko can physically use any cannon on a tank. * Sword: A huge sword longer than her height stolen from D. A-ko can pick up any sword and use it. Intelligence: Unknown, likely Average Standard Tactics: A-ko employs a range of CQC. Weaknesses: Cannot fully control her powers, sharp weapons, carelessly ignorant, possibly other Kryptonian and Amazonian weaknesses Feats: Show/Hide - Strength * Fended off a wolf back in kindergarten. (and possibly lifting boulders) * Slammed D through a stone fence. * Casually lifted and threw desks over her head, and later lifted some more desks. * Shoved Mari through part of the school building. * Stopped a falling I-beam with one fist. * Ran through a stone fence. * Knocked D high into the sky. * Destroyed a suit of power armour in one punch. * Kicked over Max 5000, one of B-ko's mecha. * Ran through a row of houses. * Easily dispatched Arashiyama Five, and even threw one mecha into another mecha. * Threw a spider tank across the street. * Kicked a vault door off its hinges. * Kicked off of a railing and punched a path through the forest.Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group * Teared a piece off a spaceship and jumped while holding it. * Kicked open more doors off of the futuristic spaceship from an already futuristic world. * Smashed through thick glass. * Lifted several men over her head. * Punched a hole in the deck. (Wrist bands off) * Shattered the platform with one punch. (Wrist bands off) - Speed/Agility * Raced through the town, jumping from house to house. * Blocked rapid Fist of the North Star-style attacks from Mari. (and Mari can attack at FTE/blur speeds) * Left a huge dust trail behind her when she ran. * Briefly ran along a wall. * Ran fast enough to shred the street behind her. * Ran very quickly through a row of houses. * Kept up with, then outpaced a moped. * Dodged D with a sword from behind. * Dodged bullets. * Blocked bullets with her fists. - Durability * Leapt out of a window and landed on her feet. * Withstood a powerful explosion. * Took multiple hits from B-ko in a suit that supposedly makes her as strong as her, and got thrown through a wall. * Got thrown across the schoolyard, through multiple walls. * Got hit by multiple missiles with no visible damage. * Survived being in a spaceship that crashed into the earth. * Ran through tear-gas missiles. * Been in space without protective gear (and apparently breathed in space). * Withstood 9.5 G as shown through B-ko's visors. * Survived atmospheric re-entry.Project A-ko 4: FINAL - Other * Caught and then dribbled a metal ball that was launched at her. * Created powerful shock waves with a weak wrist-flap. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Screw Kick: Performs a powerful jump kick. * Driver Kick: Another kind of powerful jump kick. Key: Limiter on | Limiter off Note: In an alternate universe, A-ko is a bounty-hunter who hunts giant tortoises on a sand planet. She wields a sword that can soul attack and harm intangible beings. In another featured in Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko she is in a romantic relationship with C-ko. Gallery Others - A-ko’s parents are supposed to be Superman and Wonder Woman, which would explain her strength. - It is believed that Eiko is the child of PAKO's variation of Wonder Woman and Superman. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Project A-ko Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Aliens Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kryptonians category:Amazons Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Hybrids Category:Acrobats Category:Manga Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:A.P.P.P. Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 7